The present invention relates to a detonator intended to be installed in a chamber equipped with a blockable access opening, of the type comprising a member for initiating a pyrotechnic chain.
The invention also relates to a security container of the type comprising a chamber equipped with a blockable access opening and, placed in the said chamber, a pyrotechnic charge associated, within a pyrotechnic chain, with a triggering detonator also placed in the said chamber.
A security container of this type is described, for example, in document EP-A-0,188,155.
In this document, the container is intended for the transportation of valuables, especially banknotes.
The pyrotechnic charge is formed by a detonating cutting cord which is initiated by a detonator. The cutting cord and the charge are both placed inside the lid of the container.
The presence of detonating pyrotechnic means is a source of substantial risk to the user of the container.
In particular, when access to the container is open, accidental triggering of the detonator causes the firing of the pyrotechnic charge and may thus cause serious injury to anybody in the vicinity of the open container.
The object of the invention is to provide a solution to this safety problem preventing the risk of injury to those responsible for handling the valuables contained in security containers equipped with pyrotechnic means.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a detonator intended to be installed in a chamber equipped with a blockable access opening, of the aforementioned type, characterized in that it comprises a casing for confining the said initiation member, which casing comprises, facing the said initiation member, a port for igniting a pyrotechnic charge placed in the said chamber outside the said casing, in that it comprises a shutter for blocking the said port which can be moved between a retracted position clear of the said port and a position for blocking this port, and in that it comprises means of operating the said shutter which are designed to keep it in its retracted position when access to the said chamber is blocked, and keep it in its blocking position when access to the said chamber is open.
According to particular embodiments, the detonator may have one or more of the following features:
it comprises a spring urging the said shutter into its position of blocking the said port, and the said operating means comprise a push-rod designed to move the said shutter clear when blocking the said access;
the said push-rod at least partially bears the pyrotechnic charge, and a part of the pyrotechnic charge can be moved with respect to the casing to take the place of the blocking shutter facing the said port;
it comprises a pyrotechnic initiation relay between the said port and the said initiation member; and
the said operating means comprise an actuator, particularly an electromagnet, for moving the said shutter, which actuator is connected to a control unit comprising means of detecting whether or not the said access to the chamber is open.
Another subject of the invention is a security container of the aforementioned type, characterized in that the said detonator is a detonator as defined earlier.
According to one of the particular embodiments, the container has one or more of the following features:
it comprises means of locking the access and the member for initiating the pyrotechnic chain is connected to an electric control circuit via a switch that selectively connects the said initiation member to the said electric control circuit, and it comprises mechanical means of operating the said switch in order to connect the said pyrotechnic initiation member when the said access is locked and disconnect the said pyrotechnic initiation member when the said access is unlocked;
it comprises two articulated half-shells forming a suitcase and a detonator housed in the said suitcase, and the said casing for the detonator is fixed to a first half-shell, the push-rod being fixed to the second half-shell facing the said casing; and
the access opening comprises a door and the said chamber forms a strongbox, the said detection means comprising sensors that sense whether or not the said door is open.